


Heridas de guerra

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Español, Ex, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Gay, M/M, Mariage, Punk Louis, novios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, donde Louis tiene muchos tatuajes en la piel y Harry tiene muchas flores en el pelo y sus vidas han sido una gran colección de momentos increíbles, llenos de marcas y cicatrices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heridas de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar este One shot también en tumblr (violetlilacs).
> 
> Disfruten :)

****

  


Louis se retorcía incomodo, mientras fingía escuchar lo que fuera que Zayn estuviera diciéndole a Liam, con su espalda apoyada sobre una de las taquillas, y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él definitivamente no estaba mirando a Harry. No, ni hablar.

  


Él no estaba obsesionado con esas flores blancas sobre sus rizos ni con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo siendo engullido por un enorme jersey azul oscuro que, de hecho, era suyo. Y absolutamente él no estaba obsesionado tampoco en su forma de sonreír tan adorable, ni en sus hoyuelos tan deliciosos, ni en sus mejillas sonrojadas. No, él no estaba enamorado de su ex novio.

  


_De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera._

  


Louis sacude su cabeza y mira de nuevo hacia el suelo, distrayéndose a sí mismo, mordiendo levemente el piercing de su labio. Harry solía decir que le gustaban sus labios. Y sus tatuajes y su ropa negra y su pelo rojo, Harry dijo muchas cosas. Cosas que hicieron que su corazón fallara. Es por eso que ellos están así ahora.

  


Y Louis tiene toda la culpa, por supuesto. Fue él el que se acobardó y no quiso nada más desde entonces. Le daba miedo lo mucho que le afectaba Harry. Joder, él estaba cagado de miedo.

  


Louis todavía recuerda a Harry, bajo la lluvia, cuando él lo dejo en frente de la puerta de su casa y le dijo que todo había acabado. Se sintió como una mierda desde entonces – y sigue haciéndolo. Él recuerda también los labios rojizos de Harry, bajo sus dientes, mientras sus ojos abiertos se cristalizaban y miraban hacia él. Harry tartamudeó. Mucho. Y habló en voz baja cuando le pidió que no lo hiciera.

  


Entonces Louis se fue. Y le partió el corazón.

  


Y todo eso fue porque él estaba asustado, asustado de que si lo tenía, podía perderlo. Él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar corazones rotos. Bueno, no hasta que lo perdió de verdad, y entonces sus intestinos sólo han ido enrollándose entre sí, estrujando su corazón, haciéndolo explotar.

  


Él realmente era idiota.

  


Habían pasado siete días desde entonces, y durante los tres primeros, Harry no se presentó al instituto, ni dijo a nadie donde estaba, sólo desapareció, y Louis empezó a volverse  loco, lucho contra sí mismo infinidad de veces en su habitación, a solas, decidiéndose en si ir o no en busca de Harry. Asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Volver a verle.

  


Pero no lo hizo. Y durante cada día, todo se sentía como heridas abiertas de guerra que sólo se hacía cada vez más y más grandes.

  


Harry lo ignoraba ahora, lo que hacía que él se sintiera peor todavía y que Liam, Zayn y Niall los mirara a ambos extrañamente.

  


Y ellos les preguntaron a él y a Harry qué demonios pasaba, cuando fueron dos días enteros en los que ni siquiera se miraron el uno al otro, cuando antes ellos no podían despegar sus cuerpos del otro ni cuando se lo pedían, pero ellos no respondieron, y Louis se marchó después de eso, fue a la parte de atrás del edificio y fumó siete cigarros seguidos, uno detrás de otro.

  


Ahora Louis seguía como al principio, y todo parecía que explotaría dentro de él si algo no pasaba pronto. Muy pronto.

  


“Hey, Louis,” Zayn llamó, mientras empezaba a caminar con Liam hacia su próxima clase, Louis los seguía cabizbajo y tomó todo de él para no girarse y mirar a Harry de nuevo.

  


___

  


Es más de media noche, y Louis no puede dormir, no puede comer, no puede _nada_.

  


Él decide que escuchará música hasta que consiga dormirse, pero cuando desbloquea la pantalla de su teléfono, él ve su fondo de pantalla y todo se derrumba de nuevo.

  


Es una foto del perfil de Harry, (que aún no ha cambiado, pero lo hará, pronto. Seguro.) Y su piel se ve tan blanca como si fuera mármol, y sus ojos verdes son oscuros, debajo de sus rizos, todos salpicados por pequeñas flores blancas y él está sonriendo, mirando hacia abajo y Louis  todavía  recuerda cómo se sonrojó cuando descubrió que él le estaba tomando fotos.

  


Él también recuerda la primera vez que Harry usó flores en su pelo, Louis fue tan rápido como pudo a la primera floristería que encontró y compró tres macetas de esas flores, (porque eran sus favoritas) y se las regaló a Harry para que pudiera ponérselas todos los días.

  


Eso fue hace dos meses, cuando ellos empezaron a salir y Harry usó al menos una flor de esas sobre sus rizos desde entonces.

  


Louis también recuerda una vez que vio a Harry dormir, y cómo todas las pequeñas flores quedaron esparcidas sobre las sabanas de la cama, mientras se movía en sueños.

  


Desde ese día, algo tiró fuertemente de su corazón hacia atrás y la intensidad de sus sentimientos lo sobre pasaron. Le asustaba que todo en él cambiara tan drásticamente alrededor de Harry, él se volvía más dulce y cursi y todo empalagoso, y él no era así. Pero Harry hizo que algo cambiara.

  


___

  


Así que, es jueves por la mañana y Louis está cansado y hay bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y el mundo, sencillamente, es una mierda.

  


Louis empieza a sacar libros de su taquilla para su siguiente clase cuando un tipo, (¿cómo era su nombre, Matt, tal vez?) aparece a su lado. “Hey, Louis,” él sonríe adorablemente hacia Louis, y se apoya contra una de las taquilla.

  


“¿Qué tal?” saluda, y sigue revolviendo cosas en su taquilla para hacer tiempo e intentar recordar el nombre del chico.

  


“Eh, oye, yo… ¿pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir a cenar hoy?” dice rápidamente, trabándose con sus propias palabras y sí, eso es dulce. Pero no es…  _no es Harry_. Así que eso no es aceptable para Louis.

  


Louis no va a alargar más esto, él dirá que no y luego seguirá con su vida monótona y aburrida hasta que algo maravilloso pase y gane la lotería y entonces pueda viajar a Honolulu, y beber leche de coco y hacer surf para el resto de sus días.

  


“Mira, Matt…”

  


“Brad,” interrumpe Matt/Brad, y luego se sonroja. Louis asiente, sin prestar mucha atención y se aleja un poco de él cuando consigue todas sus cosas y cierra su taquilla.

  


“Bueno, Brad, me encantaría pero no creo que eso pueda ser posible,” da una media sonrisa y se aparta todavía más.

  


“¿Por qué?” y él parece confundido cuando habla, hasta dolido, pero a Louis le vale una mierda, él no es Harry.

  


“Estoy interesado en otra persona,” dice y se aparta del todo.

  


Louis empieza a caminar a paso lento hasta su próxima clase cuando divisa un rastro de rizos castaños a un par de metros delante de él. Harry camina lentamente hacia su próxima clase, que de hecho, ellos comparten, y sus hombros están encorvados hacia delante y hace que parezca aún más pequeño de lo normal.

  


El pasillo se va vaciando de gente con los minutos y sólo quedan ellos y una par de personas esparcidas a los lados que son apenas unas manchas borrosas para Louis, y todo lo que ve es  _Harry_  y todo lo que puede pensar es _Harry_ y su corazón está latiendo fuertemente y en su mente sólo consigue gritar  _HarryHarryHarry._  


  


“Harry,” Louis agarra su hombro y el cuerpo de Harry gira rápidamente hacia él. Su piel sigue siendo blanca y sus mejillas rosadas pero el verde en sus ojos ya no es tan verde y sus labios están secos y agrietados y parece que no ha sonreído desde hace siglos.

  


Como Louis.

  


“Hey,” él susurra y se aleja un paso hacia atrás. Oh, sí. Se olvidaba de que ahora ellos no son pareja y no pueden hacer las mismas cosas que antes. Louis tonto.

  


Harry mira hacia abajo y chupa su labio inferior y luego lo muerde, nervioso. Louis quiere morderlo también.

  


“¿Necesitas algo?” Harry frunce el ceño, pero su voz nunca deja de ser dulce y aniñada. Y Louis odia eso, porque después de toda la mierda que están pasando por la maldita culpa de Louis no la suya, Harry sigue siendo tierno, amable y la mejor persona del mundo y sólo – ugh.

  


“¿Louis?” Harry levanta sus cejas hacia arriba, esperando una respuesta, pero Louis no la tiene. No del todo.

  


“Te echo de menos, Harry,” Louis susurra de repente, y es lo más sincero que tiene para decir, mientras su labio tiembla ligeramente. “Te necesito y todo ha sido un infierno sin ti. Te necesito. Pero tú…,” Louis suspira y empieza a negar con la cabeza lentamente. Harry frunce el ceño pero deja que continúe, de todos modos. Louis lo agradece.

  


“No te culpo, por supuesto que no, todo esto fue culpa mía, y sé que ahora no merezco una segunda oportunidad, pero también sigo echándote de menos, igualmente.” Louis dice cada vez más y más bajo y Harry tiene que acercarse aún más para que pueda escuchar todo.

  


La frente de Harry se arruga todavía más, como si todos sus pensamientos fueran contradictorios ahora mismo, y parece confundido, sus ojos se ven apagados y tristes cuando habla de nuevo.

  


“No creo que me echaras tanto de menos, Louis. Además, te vi hace menos de diez minutos con ese tipo frente a tu taquilla. ¿Crees que soy idiota?” su voz suena un poco acusadora y Louis sólo puede abrir su boca con horror.  

  


 “¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!” Louis exclama, pero Harry sólo lo mira escéptico y luego suspira. Y el pasillo está completamente vacío, y todos están en sus clases, y es probable que ellos consigan una falta pero no parece muy importante ahora mismo. No para Louis, al menos.

  


“De acuerdo, Louis. No importa. Hay más personas, tú puedes probar ahora con alguien que pueda darte lo que quieras, está bien,” y Harry empieza a retroceder pero Louis hace que se detenga, con una mano fuerte alrededor de su cintura.

  


“Primero,” Louis dice, y es en serio. “No hay más personas, no las habrá mientras tú sigas aquí. Segundo, nadie puede darme lo que quiero,” dice firmemente, y sus ojos están brillando, decididos.

  


“No pueden porque todo lo que quiero es a ti. Y tercero,” Louis suspira y se acerca todavía más a Harry, sus narices casi rozándose. “No sé si me has entendido antes, pero lo repetiré de todos modos. Te quiero a ti,” murmura la última parte contra los labios de Harry. “Te amo, maldita sea,” y presiona fuertemente su boca húmeda contra los labios temblorosos de Harry.

  


“Louis,” Harry coloca sus manos en los hombros de Louis y lo hace retroceder. “Louis, por favor,” susurra y la angustia baña cada palabra. Louis se detiene y mira hacia él. Harry presiona su frente contra la de Louis y suspira profundamente.

  


“También te amo,” el corazón de Louis salta. “Pero no es suficiente,” el corazón de Louis se hunde.

  


“Harry, por favor, no, espera,” Louis agarra su cuerpo y lo presiona aún más contra el suyo. “No me dejes, Dios, no lo hagas, por favor,” la cabeza de Louis se mueve desesperadamente y sus ojos empiezan a escocer y las lagrimas golpean  contra sus parpados.

  


“Te amo, tú también lo haces. Eso es suficiente,” dice, y suena mucho más seguro de lo que se siente por dentro.

  


“No fue suficiente para ti cuando decidiste irte, Louis,” y Harry detiene sus esfuerzos de apartarse del cuerpo de Louis cuando se da cuenta de que es inútil.

  


“Y te pedí perdón por eso,” él dice.

  


“Lo sé.”

  


“También te pedí una segunda oportunidad,”  susurra de vuelta. Pero Harry no dice nada.

  


“Por favor, déjame recuperarte. Dame una cita,” Louis suelta de repente y los ojos de Harry se abren.

  


“¿Qué?”

  


“Sal conmigo en una cita,” dice más fuerte. “Sólo una, si después de eso aún quieres dejarme, está bien,” Louis prueba y muerde sus labios.

  


Harry no dice que sí cuando Louis lo mira de nuevo, pero tampoco dice que no. Y después de unos sangrientos y eternos minutos, él sólo asiente ligeramente y se aparta cuando Louis deja caer sus brazos a sus costados, sus ojos esperanzados. “Recógeme mañana a las ocho,” dice lentamente, entonces se va.

  


___

  


Louis ha tenido que desabrochar y volver a abrochar su camisa seis veces antes de tener que pedirle a su madre que lo hiciera por él de lo nervioso que estaba, y en realidad, pasó lo mismo con el resto de su ropa.

  


Louis esperó durante todo el día por este momento, por su segunda oportunidad, y la ansiedad estaba comprimiendo sus huesos y la energía nerviosa hizo que no pudiera comer nada desde ayer. Hasta su propia saliva resultaba desagradable en su boca.

  


De cualquier manera, Louis ya estaba vestido y tenía todo preparado y aún quedaba media hora antes de que fueran las ocho. Los minutos pasan lentamente y su sangre se había calentado por la emoción.

  


Él saldría con Harry. Hoy, pronto. A las ocho _. Bien._  


  


Louis sale corriendo por la puerta justo cuando su madre dice que son las ocho menos cuarto, él deja las rosas blancas para Harry en el asiento del pasajero y se alisa su camisa negra con las manos.

  


Sus tatuajes son apenas visibles. La tinta negra que cubre su cuello está casi completamente tapado por el cuello de la camisa, y las mangas cubren sólo hasta los codos. Lo que son una gran cantidad de dibujos que dejan ver.

  


Cuando Louis entra en el coche, no arranca inmediatamente, él revisa su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor y se fija en que todo esté perfecto. Su pelo está elevado hacia arriba en ondulaciones rojas fuego desordenadas y sus ojos azules tienen un mínimo rastro de negro en los bordes. Sus dientes están blancos y su piel se ve dorada y reluciente tras la ducha.

  


Louis conduce hasta la casa de Harry rápidamente sin mucho esfuerzo, porque es un camino que ha memorizado casi tanto como el suyo propio, lo que podría ser dulce, o psicópata. Louis prefiere no pensar en eso.

 

 

Louis toca en la puerta suavemente tres veces y se aparta un paso, luego espera. Catorce segundos después, la puerta se abre y la boca de Louis cae cuando Harry aparece ante él.

Él está vestido de blanco. De blanco. Parece un puto ángel de mierda. Harry sonríe un poco y dice hola en voz baja, luego cierra la puerta detrás de él después de avisar a su madre que se va con Louis.

  


Harry se sonroja furiosamente cuando Louis le entrega las rosas blancas y luego arranca uno de los pétalos de las flores secundarias, también blancas, y las coloca en el pelo de Harry. Harry sonríe tímidamente hacia Louis, pero no dice nada. Él espera a que Louis arranque el motor y se dirija hacia el centro.

  


Y Louis no puede apartar la vista de Harry en todo el camino hasta el restaurante. Harry se ve pequeño en ese enorme jersey y sus rizos marrones oscuros brillan, y huele a jabón y se ve tan…  _comestible._  


  


“Louis,” llama, y Harry encarna una ceja cuando Louis no responde.

  


“¿Sí, cariño?” dice inmediatamente después de recuperar la capacidad de hablar, su voz baja y profunda. Y Louis mira culpablemente por su desliz hacia Harry pero él parece no darle importancia.  _Bien._  Momento incomodo inadvertido.

  


“¿No vamos a entrar?” él señala con la cabeza la puerta de cristal del restaurante y Louis abre sus ojos, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos relacionados con Harry y el algodón de azúcar.

  


“Uhm, sí, en seguida. Espera,” Louis sale su puerta y rodea rápidamente el coche para abrir la de Harry. Harry se sonroja, y sonríe un poco hacia él mientras Louis coloca una mano en la cintura de Harry y caminan hacia la entrada del restaurante.

  


Cuando ellos traspasan las puertas, se encuentran con una recepción que ocupa una gran parte del vestíbulo, bajo las luces tenues y las paredes oscuras. “¿Tienen reserva?” una mujer vestida de negro y con una tarjeta metálica en su camisa con su nombre en ella, pregunta.

  


Louis asiente y da sus datos, la mujer asiente después de teclear un par de cosas en el ordenador debajo de la vitrina de cristal de la mesa y les dice que la sigan.

  


Harry mira hacia Louis y luego muerde sus labios, algo nervioso. Louis sonríe un poco hacia él y se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla. “Vamos, cariño,” Louis guía a Harry, con su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y siguen a la mujer hasta una de las mesas del restaurante.

  


Es redonda y tiene manteles rojos y está colocada al lado de un ventanal donde se puede ver las luces de la ciudad brillando sobre el negro de la noche cerrada, que se cierne lentamente sobre el horizonte.

  


La mujer se marcha y después se acerca otra, ella se ve más joven y sonríe hacia ellos mientras pregunta qué quieren de beber. Ellos piden agua y se concentran en la carta.

  


“¿Qué vas a pedir?” Louis mueve sus piernas debajo de la mesa y roza una contra la de Harry, para llamarle la atención.

  


“Eh…,” Harry es una bola de nerviosos cuando habla y está ruborizándose de nuevo. Louis encarna una ceja, curioso y espera a que Harry diga algo más.

  


“Creo que pediré pasta,” dice en voz baja. Louis asiente y luego entrelaza sus piernas con las de Harry y se recuesta un poco sobre su asiento. “¿Y t-tú?” Harry tartamudea, pero ya no hay tanta tensión en su cuerpo como antes.

  


Louis sonríe cálidamente hacia Harry cuando responde, intentando tranquilizarlo. “Lo mismo,” y funciona. Harry sonríe de vuelta y sus hombros caen hacia abajo, con alivio, sabiendo que esto no será tan malo después todo.

  


Cuando la camarera aparece de nuevo, Louis pide por los dos mientras Harry sólo mira atento hacia Louis.

  


“Así que, ¿cómo estás?” Harry susurra, sus dedos entrelazados se retuercen nerviosamente sobre su regazo mientras mira a Louis, expectante.

  


Louis mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Harry. Él no va a mentir, está hecho mierda. Pero no puede decirlo tampoco, porque, para empezar eso es sólo culpa suya.

  


“Mal,” sonríe tristemente. Harry hace lo mismo y mira rápidamente hacia sus manos, después de un tiempo él asiente también, todavía sin mirar a Louis.

  


“Yo también,” murmura. Louis junta sus cejas y abre la boca para responder pero entonces la camarera llega con sus platos, y lo interrumpe.

  


Ellos no hablan demasiado durante la cena, tampoco en el camino de vuelta a casa. No hay mucho qué decir. Nada estrictamente necesario, al menos. Y Louis se siente como si hubiera perdido mil guerras y las heridas abiertas de antes lo estuvieran deshaciéndolo ahí mismo, a la nada.

  


“Entonces…,” Louis dice en voz baja cuando Harry se gira para mirarlo. Ellos están ahora en frente de la puerta de Harry y es bastante tarde pero Louis no quiere irse.

  


Harry mira hacia arriba y sonríe débilmente hacia Louis. “Lo he pasado bastante bien,” dice lentamente.

  


“¿En serio?” las cejas de Louis se levantan hasta el nacimiento de su pelo, con sorpresa evidente. Harry ríe brevemente y asiente, luego se acerca hacia Louis y se pone de puntillas sobre los zapatos de Louis para besarlo en los labios como hacía antes, cuando ellos eran novios.

  


“Fue increíble, Lou,” susurra, sus labios húmedos contra su cuello. Louis sujeta las caderas de Harry con ambas manos y lo acerca todavía más a su cuerpo.

  


“Quiero preguntarte un montón de cosas,” deja caer con un gemido derrotado, sus brazos rodeando más fuerte a Harry.

  


“¿Pero?” Harry susurra de vuelta, su cabeza aún escondida en el hombro de Louis.

  


“Pero tengo miedo de las respuestas,” musita, su voz entrecortada, y todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

  


“Hey,” Harry se aprieta más fuerte contra Louis y besa firmemente su mandíbula, y es porque él no consigue llegar hasta su boca. “Todo está bien, Lou,” Harry susurra y lo acaricia consoladoramente.

  


Louis asiente y se separa un poco. “Entonces, ¿te veo mañana?” Louis pregunta, y sus cejas se juntan.

  


Harry asiente y se despide de él, luego abre su puerta y entra en su casa. Y deja a Louis solo, bajo la luz de una luna solitaria y pensamientos acerca de las guerras perdidas y ganadas de hoy.

  


___

  


Louis se siente como una persona nueva hoy por la mañana, él se levanta dos minutos antes de que el despertador suene y baja las escaleras corriendo hasta la cocina, donde come su desayuno más rápido de lo normal y es porque él quiere llegar pronto hoy.

  


Louis se abalanza fuera de la puerta del coche cuando llega al aparcamiento del instituto, y busca a Harry entre la multitud de personas. En vez de eso, él se encuentra con Niall.

  


“Hey, Niall,” él sonríe ampliamente hacia él y los ojos de Niall se abren, al igual que su boca, sin dar crédito a lo que ve.

  


“¿Louis, Louis Tomlinson?” Niall se inclina y pasa sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo curioso.

  


“Sí, creo que ese era mi nombre desde la última vez que vi mi DNI,” Louis rueda los ojos y camina hacia las escaleras del edificio, Niall siguiéndolo de cerca.

  


“¿Por qué estás tan feliz?”

  


Louis niega con la cabeza, pero no responde más que eso. Sin embargo, él sigue caminando hasta que encuentra a Harry, apoyado contra la taquilla de Louis, entonces él se para y espera a que Harry lo vea. Y la cara de Harry se ilumina y su sonrisa es cegadora cuando sus ojos se traban con los suyos.

  


“Oh, ya entiendo,” Niall susurra a su lado pero Louis no le hace caso, sin embargo, él corre hasta Harry a zancadas rápidas y a medida que avanza, él puede ver cómo los ojos de Harry se amplían con sorpresa mientras entiende lo que pretende hacer Louis.

  


Louis rodea a Harry por la cintura cuando llega hasta él y Harry rodea sin dudar el cuello de Louis con sus brazos, luego Louis lo eleva en el aire y las piernas de Harry se enganchan alrededor de la cintura de Louis y entonces, ellos están girando en mitad del pasillo.

  


“Oh, Dios, eso fue como toda la película  _Grease_  en una sola escena,” Niall arruga su cara con asco fingido, pero ellos sólo lo ignoran.

  


“Te he echado de menos,” Louis susurra contra el cuello de Harry.

  


“Yo también,” él acaricia su pelo rojo desordenado con sus dedos largos y se aferra más fuerte al cuerpo de Louis.

  


Y después de todo, las heridas de guerra no son nada cuando ganas al fin, y eres feliz y ya no volverás a sentir frío durante las noches.

  


___

  


El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y Louis por fin está en la universidad y también tiene un novio universitario y comparte apartamento con Harry que, de hecho, es el novio universitario.

  


“Lou, levántate,” Harry empuja un poco a Louis con un brazo, pero sus ojos aún están cerrados.

  


“Mmm, ¿para qué?” gruñe en voz baja y rodea el cuerpo de Harry con ambos brazos, impidiéndole que siga empujándolo.

  


“Hazme el desayuno,” Harry pide en voz baja, sus labios presionados contra el pecho desnudo de Louis.

  


Louis gime en voz alta ahora. “¿Por qué?” él suspira y entierra su nariz en el pelo rizado de Harry que huele a flores y jabón.

  


“Porque tengo hambre,” él dice como si fuera normal pedirle a una persona que se levante un sábado a las nueve y media de la mañana para hacer el desayuno.  _Por favor._  


  


“No,” él aspira el olor de Harry y sigue durmiendo. Harry se enfurruña pero lo deja ir fácilmente, entonces deja de protestar y vuelve a dormirse junto a Louis.

  


Y sus días de universidad son así, tranquilos, suaves, y es como la calma tras la tormenta. Ya no hay guerras y las heridas por fin están cicatrizando.

  


___

  


Ha pasado un montón de tiempo más y ahora Harry y Louis han acabado la carrera y ya tienen trabajo y son adultos responsables, con una casa con jardín que es preciosa y acogedora, a las afueras de la ciudad.

  


Así que, cuando Harry llega a casa después de Louis, del trabajo, él afloja su corbata y empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca.

  


“Llegas tarde,” Louis dice en voz baja desde el sofá, su ceño fruncido con preocupación. Harry sonríe un poco hacia Louis y se agacha para besarlo, luego se sienta a su lado y se acurruca contra su cuerpo.

  


“¿Cómo fue hoy?” Harry susurra y acaricia la muñeca de Louis, sus dedos rozando la parte sensible de las venas.

  


“Bien,” dice, distraído por Harry, quien sigue jugando con su mano más pequeña entre las suyas. Harry acaricia también la palma de la mano y pasa sus dedos en donde el anillo de compromiso de Louis está colocado.

  


“Ese fue un gran día,” él susurra, haciendo girar la banda plateada en el dedo de Louis y Louis sonríe afectuosamente hacia el recuerdo también.

  


“Creí que fue el mejor,” responde, repitiendo las palabras de Harry en su noche de bodas y Harry ríe brevemente y besa una esquina de la boca húmeda de Louis.

  


“Lo fue,” susurra y termina de besar el resto de su boca, sus labios presionados suavemente contra los de Louis.

  


“Ahora mismo te pediría que te casaras conmigo de nuevo, ¿sabes?” Harry sonríe, aún contra Louis.

  


“Pero eso ya lo hice,” Louis responde de nuevo. Harry asiente y sonríe de nuevo.

  


“Lo sé.”

  


Y ahora sus vidas son cosas como estas, aunque no puedas explicarlo totalmente porque han sido un montón de ellas. Han sido momentos dulces, momentos suaves, han sido guerras y la calma que vienen tras ellas. Sus vidas han sido una gran colección de momentos increíbles, llenos de marcas y cicatrices.

 


End file.
